A service deal is an arrangement/contract between two or more parties (e.g., a service provider and a client) for delivery of services. Examples of service deals include, but are not limited to, Information Technology (IT) services contracts, medical services contracts, financial services outsourcing contracts, and any other kind of service deal that goes through a tendering process. A tendering process involves multiple service providers preparing solutions for a service deal and competing with one another to win the deal. Each solution is a customized proposal including pricing of particular services of the deal. Each competing service provider submits a solution to the client for review.
The types of services included in a service deal may include complex, high-valued services that are difficult to price. For example, high-valued services included in an IT service contract may include, but are not limited to, Cloud, Mobility, Intel, Unix, Mainframe, Network Services, and service delivery management and governance.